black_firefandomcom-20200216-history
Fazumar Forlorn
Fazumar nua'Faelcree '''(better known as '''Fazumar Forlorn) was the original Fazumar Faelcree, the prophesied Crying Tree, and the Emperor of the restored Vaecelle Teillyen before the destruction of his world at the hands of Khebenhotep. Following the deaths of his wife, their three children, and his entire empire, he teamed up with Morgran Ashbeard to destroy the Titan's Hand to travel back in time in a desperate attempt to undo the wrongs that had been committed. His plan to save the world, though noble in intention, was ultimately corrupted by his grief-destroyed mind. Upon Forlorn's death in 2167 ID, the spirits and memories of the two men were merged into one body and mind: that of the younger Fazumar. Biography Youth Fazumar was the second son of Faralnin Faelcree and his wife Imowyn Imoniel ith'Faelcree. Though Imowyn died in childbirth in this reality as well, Faralnin's reaction to the prophecy his son was to fulfill was quite different. He was raised in the public eye, knowing well his destiny of unifying Teillyen and becoming the first new Emperor in nearly two thousand years. He split his time between studying druidism under his father's tutelage and his duties as prince of Faellyen. This dual upbringing allowed him to be well-versed in both the natural world and the political world of the elves. The Long War Shortly before his ninetieth birthday, Faellyen found itself fighting alongside Koridoria in The Long War which, in this timeline, lasted much longer and was far bloodier. The young Fazumar personally led the Faellyen forces as Druid-General. After taking a nasty blow to the leg in combat, he was tended to by a human Amerran priestess named Lussani Sirdach. He quickly became infatuated with her and, after a bit of persistence on his part, she soon found herself returning the feelings. Despite their age and racial differences, the two became lovers amidst the horrors of war. Fazumar and his father helped to end The Long War in a massive battle in which Faralnin, the man who inadvertently started this conflict with his slaying of the Black Sovereign, sacrificed himself to restore balance to the world. Restoring Teillyen With the war over and his father gone, Fazumar knew the time had come to fulfill his destiny. He returned home to prepare, but he did not return alone. Much to his relief, Lussani chose to stay at his side. He was crowned Druid-King of Faellyen shortly after arriving back in Faelluriem. His reign as king was to be short-lived as he, his brother Fulgrun, Lussani, and his royal cousins Giyas Ghaladriel of Fryllyen and Lylleanor Lebanor of Foellyen formulated the plan to reopen Vaecelle Teillyen. The night before setting off for the Golden Orchard, Fazumar proposed to Lussani. That night he promised her every action he would ever take the rest of his life would be to ensure her happiness and safety. She accepted without hesitation. With his family and betrothed at his side, Fazumar opened the long-sealed Golden Orchard, uniting the broken kingdoms of Teillyen into a single empire once more. He ascended the abandoned throne of Fae Teilluriem as the new Emperor of the Eternal Spring. Imperial Reign Marriage Following his imperial ascension, Fazumar announced his impending nuptials to his human bride-to-be. The notion of a human empress of an elf empire was initially met with resistance by the Elven people, especially since a war with the humans was what led to the loss of Teillyen in the first place. The new emperor, on the other hand, saw this marriage as not only as a realization of his love, but also as an opportunity to mend the wounds of the past between Doria and Teillyen. Fazumar and Lussani were married the following spring equinox to great fanfare. Freeing Lylleanor Teillyen would never truly be a free empire while the kingdom of Foellyen, and the Lebanor family, still belonged to the demon lord Caliseaean the Jade Jackel. Together with Giyas, Fazumar was able to defeat the demon that enslaved the Lebanors once and for all. Giyas and Lylleanor married soon after. Children Given their inherent biological differences, producing an heir proved extremely difficult for the young emperor and his wife. There were no known half-elf/half-humans in existence, nor could any evidence be found in the history books. Some within Teillyen doubted such a mix to be possible. That notion began to cast a cloud over the viability of Lussani's reign as empress. Fazumar, true to his promise and his love, shirked all doubters and remained steadfast by his wife. Lussani suffered three miscarriages before finally giving birth to a healthy baby girl. They named her Imowyn, after her paternal grandmother. Imowyn's miraculous birth secured her mother's position in the eyes of her father's people. The couple tried for another child a few years later and, much to their surprise and joy, fraternal twins Lowellyn and Coralyn were born. Morgran Burningaxe During the war, Lussani had made friends with a dwarven engineer named Morgran Burningaxe. Though a brilliant mind, he was also considered a ronin by his own people, a source of great shame for the stoic dwarf. Over time Lussani was able to help him come to terms with his pain and both she and Fazumar encouraged him to fulfil his dream of modernizing Hisen. Gaining a new family in them, Morgran pursued his passions and quickly advanced through the Forgers Clan ranks, eventually becoming Clan Elder and reforming it into the Engineers Clan. Alliance with Doria and Orcia To the east, Vradash Spellstorm rose to power as the emperor of the united continents of Doria and Orcia. His cousin Zangora Broken Arrow, also a rightful claimant of the Golden Throne of Reignhold, led a series of rebellions challenging his rule. Sticking to his plan of mending the past wounds of Doria and Teillyen, Fazumar and the armed forces of Teillyen backed the new emperor. In the decisive battle on the plains of Koridoria, Fazumar personally slayed Zangora, ending the Broken Arrow Rebellion in one fell swoop. Vradash and Fazumar enter into an official alliance. To secure the alliance, Fazumar's daughter Imowyn is arranged to marry Vradash's firstborn son. Era of Peace Following the alliance, peace reigned in Sigil Prima for over two hundred years. Among Morgran's many scientific achievements included a method of extending life beyond its natural ending. For all that she had done for him, Morgran bestowed upon Lussani and her three children this extension. Imowyn married Emperor Spellstorm's son Taidash. Lowellyn, Fazumar's imperial heir and only son, wed Giyas and Lylleanor's daughter Galadien. Coralyn inherited her father and grandfather's druidic abilities. Under Fazumar's guidance, she helped found the Teillyen druidic circle Guardians of the Sacred Orchard. The Fall of Sigil Prima Khebenhotep's Awakening In 2375, Coralyn was traveling from visiting her sister's family in Reignhold to the wyrdwoods of Lhellyen when she was drawn in to an unnatural occurrence at the foot of Everspring Mountain. The local wildlife had become terrified and the native goblins restless. She entered the mountain and awoke the Philosopher God Khebenhotep from his ancient slumber, who promptly ripped her heart from her chest. Over the next year Khebenhotep, along with the converted vampire Coralyn, unleashed the forces of the undead across Doria, shattering the age of peace into oblivion. Death of the Family The death of Coralyn was a profound tragedy for the Faelcree family. Lussani took the loss of her daughter particularly hard. Fearing for the safety of Imowyn and her grandchildren, she joined in with the military forces that were mobilizing against Khebenhotep's horde, an act Fazumar vehemently opposed of. The two of them got into a heated argument. Fazumar would not, and could not, risk losing her so soon after losing Coralyn, reminding her of his promise on the night of their engagement. Lussani would not, and could not, risk losing more of her children, especially not while getting Coralyn back was still possible. In the end, he let her go. While confronting Coralyn, Khebenhotep ambushed Lussani from behind and tore out her heart. Shortly thereafter, Khebenhotep's army seized the hiding place of Imowyn's family. Taidash, a powerful wizard like his father, could only do so much against the Philosopher God before falling. Imowyn and her children suffered the same fate as Lussani and Coralyn. Showdown with Khebenhotep The deaths of his wife, daughters, and grandchildren sent Fazumar into a grieving rage. He gathered up every resource at his disposal and called in every favor ever owed to confront the Philosopher God once and for all. With his son Lowellyn leading the charge, Fazumar was able to track down and isolate Khebenhotep. Khebenhotep, in a show of displeasure and mockery, murdered Lowellyn in front of his father. He turned the prince's heart black and returned it to his body, showing Fazumar exactly what he had done with the rest of his family. "My family," the vampire god corrected. The battle between Emperor and God lasted for days, with neither side willing to back down easily. On the dawn of the fourth day, Fazumar was nearly beaten. In one last desperate attempt at destroying his enemy, he dug his hands deep into the earth and stripped the land of its natural energy. He then turned that massive energy onto Khebenhotep, obliterating him outright. Exile Though Khebenhotep was now defeated, it did not come without its devastating price. The energy required for such a spell could not be returned to the land it was taken from. The natural world around him crumbled. His druidic tattoos, along with his golden eyes, turned black. Worse yet, a new vampire leader rose in Khebenhotep's place: Lussani. Unable to confront his wife, Fazumar fell into a deep depression and exiled himself into the wastes he himself created as punishment for failing to keep his promise to her. Shattering of Time While wandering the wastes, Fazumar was found by Lussani's old friend Morgran Burningaxe. He and Lylleanor had spent some time researching ways of restoring the world back to the way it was. Morgran believed the key to reversing what was done lie in the Titan's Hand, a device that controls the flow of positive and negative energy. By harnessing this power, Morgran discovered time travel may be possible. It was the only hope Fazumar had of bringing his family and his home back. Morgran, Lylleanor, and Fazumar find all eight keys and enter the realm of time, home of the Titan's Key. There they met Donin, the god of death and time, who explained they could not travel back without destroying the device. If they destroy the device, they may doom the universe to total destruction. Fazumar argued that his world was already doomed, and life without Lussani was worse than oblivion. He then destroyed Donin and took the Titan's Hand for himself. Thymoménos, the king of the River Kingdom Centaur and longtime rival of Fazumar's, and Vradash confront Morgran, Lylleanor, and Fazumar. Vradash urged them to stop, but Thymomenos goads Fazumar by recounting how he destroyed Lussani’s undead form. The two forces forces fought, with Fazumar killing Thymo. When the battle was over, only Morgran and Fazumar remained standing. With nothing else to lose, Fazumar destroyed the Titan's Hand. The universe collapsed in on itself. The two men found themselves five hundred years in the past, on the island of Isla Ferrus in Arthesia.Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Deceased Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Rulers Category:Druids Category:Neutral Evil Category:Adventurers Category:Clergy